The New Water Bearer
by LoonyLadyXOXO
Summary: AU where Aquarius dies after Lucy broke her key. In order to fill in Aquarius' place, the Celestial Spirit King resurrects the past form of the Water Bearer, Eclipse Aquarius. But she no longer has that title, read along as Aquarius finds new adventures, friends, and makes new memories. And of course, ships will be included!
1. Chapter 1

_**Heeeey guys! So um, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction inspired after...you know... Aquarius left :( Although Aquarius didn't die, Lucy can no longer summon or see her. ALTHOUGH, I heard that later on in the manga Aquarius' key resurfaces somewhere in the world :))))**_

 _ **Anyways, back to the story, this is an AU where Aqurius actually dies(no hate pls, I love her) and Eclipse Aquarius takes her place as the new Water Bearer(I mean she already is for the Eclipse spirits). In the AU, Eclipse Spirits were actually the past forms of the Celestial spirits that had past away(inspired by a theory I heard). After Aquarius died, Eclipse Aquarius was resurrected to fill in the place of the Water Bearer. Soooo I guess in my AU, if any other Celestial spirit died their eclipse form would be resurrected to take their place(don't worry I won't kill anyone else tho).**_

 _ **After Eclipse Aquarius' fight with Wendy, she was soo cute and she apologized. It made me realize she actually isn't bad, just childish and wants to have fun. So I thought up this fanfic!**_

 _ **Oh and of course there will be ships ;) I won't actually ship Eclipse Aquarius with anyone. Well, I actually ship her with Wendy but it's more of a bromance for me(like they totally had a bromance during the Eclipse arc). I actually ship Wendy with Romeo! As for Scorpio and Eclipse Aquarius, I won't ship them cause of the physical age difference. And don't worry, Scorpio will recover in my AU.**_

 _ **Anyways ships to look out for are LoRies, WenAqua(bromance), ScorpAqua(normal Aquarius) and of course NALU. I might add other ships so look out for those too**_

 _ **So without further adieu..**_

* * *

Almost one year has flown away since Lucy broke the key that opened the Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius. The sarcrifice killing our beloved tsundere mermaid. And for what? For a one time summoning of the Celestial Spirit King?

But there was absolutely no other choice...

Which is why Lucy was forced to sarcrifice one of her spirits. That spirit being the feisty blue haired mermaid that offered to break her own key and to go through such a fate.

"Thank you", were the last words of the Water Bearer, before she faded into golden light. Never to be seen again...

Since then, those words had never left Lucy in peace. Nightmares of the mermaid, her screams, her tears, her last smile, her words, the golden light had haunted Lucy ever since that day. Lucy knew that Aquarius did not die in vain, final farewells were made, and that it was supposed to end that way for the greater good(it was what Aquarius would have wanted) but Lucy still couldn't quite move on. The depression Lucy was plunged into did not go un-noticed by a certain pink haired dragon slayer. Who endured Lucy's tears soaking his black waistcoat as she cried on his chest, he, in turn, would kiss her forhead and let her take it all out.

Natsu had become even closer to Lucy after Aquarius' death, sadly un-beknownst to the two for they had been more occupied with Aquarius' death than their actual relationship. With the help of the fiery boy, Lucy was beginning to slowly recover.

Meanwhile, in the spirit world, Scorpio has been, if not, more devastated after his girlfriend passed away. The usually laid back spirit barely talks, eats, or sleeps. Leo suspects the spirit of the Scorpion has resorted to drinking after catching him in the Celestial bar quite a few times. Despite many attempts to cheer him up, his celestial spirit friends couldn't budge him.

It wasn't just Scorpio. Aquarius' death made a hole in the Celestial Spirit world. Despite Aquarius' mean reputation(which Scorpio was still oblivious to), all other Zodiac spirits felt truely at loss even more so at seeing their master and Scorpio so devastated. Aries and Virgo were also close to Aquarius, being the female Celestial spirits they had made their own little group, and they felt just as much of pain after hearing the news of the sacrifice their blue haired friend had made. Leo spent hours with Aries, trying to counsel the emotional lamb spirit. When he wasn't with Aries, he was with Virgo trying to help the spirit of the Maiden, whose usually unemotional nature shocked everyone when she burst into tears.

Virgo's tears was the only thing that finally moved the Scorpion, who much to everyone's surprise, cried alongside the Maiden. It was Scorpio, not Virgo, who took the reassuring role. Despite crying, Scorpio held the Maiden and constantly reminded her that everything was going to be okay.

Not so soon after, the Celestial spirits built a memorial in Aquarius' honor. Which stands, beautiful adorned with many flowers and seashells, in front of a large white foundation with a statue of a mermaid with a urn pouring out sparkling water. The foundation sits in front of Aquarius's old, lovely home.

Leo had called a Zodiac meeting that day, and it wouldn't be long until it started. Leo was always the first one there, followed by Virgo who always arrived at the _exact_ time, followed by the rest of the spirits who came a little later. As the leader, he felt it was necessary to be arrive early and sort things out, usually paperwork or schedules.

He had arrived at the meeting hall, and was now heading towards the table where meetings where held, his hands buried in his pockets, frowning. These Zodiac meetings, they weren't the same anymore. It pained him to know how sad his friends have become, and how gloomy the meeting hall was. It actually came as a shock to him that he _missed_ the rude spirit, he missed how the pyscho would hurl her waves of water at him when he was just innocently flirting with her and the daily insult she made at him. He sighed, and tried to shake the negative thoughts out of his head.

Leo was about to sit in his seat, when-

"Hi!" The voice of a little girl greeted him. It startled him so bad he _fell_ into his seat. The girly voice giggled, then stopped.

"Aquarius is sorry she scared you, Aquarius didn't mean too", the girl pouted, lowering her face a bit. The girl sat before a lovely gold object that had 'Aquarius' and the associated zodiac symbol engraved on it. Aquarius' old seat.

 _Aquarius?_ Leo thought.

"That's okay", he responded, trying to compose himself, but failing,"but...who are you?"

The girl looked at him for a moment, before her face lit up.

"Leo-sama!" She smiled, eyes wide and bright. Before slipping from her seat, and running with her arms open towards him. Before Leo knew it, the girl caught him in a tight embrace.

"...uhhh, Leo remarked awkwardly, not sure about what to do. Here he is, being hugged to death by some little girl he didn't know. He tried to gentle wiggle out of the embrace, when he heard footsteps. The sound of footsteps stopped.

"Leo!", The familiar voice of...Virgo called out. _Shoot, was it time for the meeting to start?_

"I don't mean to pry but I think you should choose partners of a more appropriate age", The maid stated, arriving next to her seat with the gold 'Virgo' engraved object before it.

"I am not dating her!", Leo snapped, panicking in the young girl's grasp. The younger spirit finally let him go, much to his relief, before turning her attention to Virgo.

"Virgo-chan!", she exclaimed, before tackling the maid into a sudden hug. The maid was startled for a moment before regaining her usual composed self. Virgo looked over at Leo, who sighed at finally getting the girl away, he also had no idea who this girl was.

"Excuse me, but who are you?," Virgo asked, her hands by her side, not returning the hug at all. The girl released Virgo at the question,

"I'm sorry, Aquarius knows you guys are the new us, but you look so much like my Virgo-chan and Leo-sama that Aquarius couldn't help herself", the girl once again delayed the question, looking at her feet and saying comething competely random, _'her Virgo and Leo?_ ',"Aquarius knows you guys aren't them, definetely not because my Leo and Virgo aren't very affectionate. They wouldv'e scolded Aquarius if she hugged them like Aquarius did to you guys. Again, Aquarius is sorry..."

Leo stared at the girl in shock, why does she keep saying her Virgo and Leo? Looking at girl, she had light blue hair tied into two pigtails, big blue eyes, a gray and blue dress, white long gloves, legging with black shoes, and the same familiar tiara around her head. Looking at her dress, it had...the Aquarius symbol on it. The girl has an unmistakenly similar appearence to Aquarius as well, only much younger. She looks like the same girl Lucy had described to them...the girl she called 'Eclipse Aquarius'.

"You're-", Leo and Virgo spoke simultaneously.

"Aquarius", the girl finished their sentence.

"But-", Leo started, confused by the entire situation.

"It's a long story", Aquarius huffed.

"By all means, Leo and I would like to hear this story," Virgo stated, composing herself.

"You see, I am the past form of the Water Bearer, Aquarius was respawned after the current, or your, Aquarius died. There are past forms of all Zodiac spirits, but these past forms are deceased. You guys may know us as the 'Eclipse Celestial Spirits'."

Virgo turned to Leo, "Does she mean the spirits that Hime-chan fought?"

"I think so..," Leo mumbled, turning back at Aquarius, pushing his glasses closer to his face,"...Uh okay, so you're the past form of Aquarius respawned? How did this happen?"

Aquarius raised a brow, and put a finger to her chin, lightly tapping. "Aquarius doesn't know...Aquarius remembers waking up and finding the Celestial Spirit King. He told Aquarius what happened to your Aquarius, and that he resurrected me to take her place. The Celestial Spirit King also informed me that there are new forms of the Zodiac Spirits, which are you guys, so Aquarius won't know any of you and you won't know her. My master is someone named Lucy Heartfillia, and that she owns 10 Gold Keys including mine. The Celestial Spirit King also mentioned there was a war between Lucy Heartfillia and her human friends againts us, the 'Eclipse' spirits as the Celestial King told me we are known by...that's all Aquarius knows, or at least remembers."

"I see...", Leo said, put his thumb and index finger to his chin in thought.

"What do you suppose we do, big brother?", Virgo pipped in, her hands clasped together and on her lap.

"If it's the Celestial's king will, then we may as well take in the girl. I guess she's the new Aquarius...", Leo, mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Virgo nodded, and in a softer voice asked Aquarius to take a seat in her assigned chair to which she obliged. Many footsteps could be heard in distance, the others have arrived.

* * *

"THAT'S AQUARIUS?", Every spirit yelled in unison with the exception of Leo, Virgo, and of course, Scorpio. Scorpio just kind of, stared in disbelief upon Leo breaking the news. The Lion had been observing the Scorpion this entire time, watching how he was taking the news. He remained the only spirit not talking, even quiet Aries spoke more than he did. All spirits were present and seated in their assigned seat, including Yukino's spirits Libra and Pisces, who only came when there was a meeting. Lucy had other spirits too, but since they were silver keys, they couldn't attend Zodiac meetings.

Aquarius, smiling and swinging her legs in her seat, grinned. "Yup!",

"Yay! Now we got a new friend to play with!", Gemini cheered, flying around a giggling Aquarius.

"How Aquarius missed Gemini!", Aquarius remarked, "She hopes Gemi is nicer and Mini is not so scared all the time."

"It's to utterly bad Aquarius doesn't have a beauoooooooooootiful body anymore!", A perverted cow no other than Taurus commented, earning a glare from Scorpio.

"Hehe, Aquarius' Taurus was always so serious and calm!", Aquarius rememered, " He said gentleman don't play games."

"He, he. She cute..", Aries quietly stated, immediately blushing and shying away from the rest of the crowd.

Aquarius, however, heard the comment and ran into Aries' arms. The lamb spirit blushed but shyly returned the hug.

''Aquarius missed Aries-chan, even if she was a big meanie head!", Aquarius said, snuggling into the shy spirit. Leo chuckled, and mumbled a low " _Cute."_

"Aries-chan and Aquarius used to play for hours! Aries-chan always won and would rub it into's Aquarius' face! Aries-chan was a meanie to everyone, except maybe for Leo-sama. Aquarius thinks she liked him though."

Both the spirits of the Lion and the Ram blushed at the comment, earning a few grins from the rest of the spirits.

"She is too immature for my son!", Mother Pisces critized earning a "Mother!" from Son Pisces.

"She sure is a big contrast to our Aquarius", Libra commented with her usual unassuming and flat expression, "Think she'll be as active as our little Gemini?"

"Hopefully..", answered Capricorn, pulling out a poetry book out of nowhere,"I can teach her to grow into a fine poet and a nice young lady."

"I hope she's as nice as she seens. Our other Aquarius was ...not so cheery,", Sagittarius commented, chosing his words carefully.

"Sagittarius-kun!", Aquarius cheered, tackling him in a hug," Aquarius could say the same for you! My Sagittarius was always so serious, he never wanted to play with me!"

"Okay Aquarius", Leo chuckled, which turned Aquarius' attention and she finally freed the poor suffocating centaur spirit.

"Hm?", Aquarius hummed.

"Does Lucy know about this yet?", Leo asked, pushing his glassed to his face(he does that often).

"Uh...no, I haven't been summoned yet. I'm not sure if she even realized that a new key has resurfaced", Aquarius responded, looking shrugging.

"Do you know where your key has resurfaced?", Leo asked again.

"The Celestial King said a new key has appeared where Lucy usually keeps her keys."

"So on her chain", Leo concluded, "Or her drawer, sometimes she keeps her keys in her drawer."

Aquarius shrugged, and Virgo just nodded. The Lion the turned his attention to Scorpio, who had been sitting in his seat without saying a word.

"Scorpio?", Leo called, drawing the Scorpion's attention.

"Yes?"

"You're okay, right man?", Leo asked, he was honestly worried on how Scorpio was taking the news.

Scorpio just stared at him, to which Leo continued to give him a concerned look. Aquarius, oblivious to the tension in the room, turned to Scorpio and instantly smiled wide.

"SCORPIO-KUN!", she gleefully cheered, running into the quiet spirit's arms. The Scorpion spirit, startled, did not know how to respond.

"AQUARIUS MISSED YOU SO MUCH, WE USED TO BE BEST FRIENDS. WE PLAYED WITH YOUR CARDS EXCEPT YOU WOULD ALWAYS BEAT ME, YOU ALWAYS BEAT EVERYONE. I MEAN GEMI AND MINI WERE MY FRIENDS TOO BUT GEMI WAS A MEANIE AND MINI WAS TO SCARED-", Aquarus bombared the Scorpion and bear hugged the now suffociating spirit. Capricorn was the one who had to pull the excited blue haired spirit away from the poor Scorpion.

"Now now, little one, don't kill the poor man!", Capricorn stated, grinning at the enthusiam of the new spirit.

"...best...friends?", Scorpio's words were barely audible.

Aquarius was about to reply when Cancer put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's best you not know, baby," The Crab suggested, snapping his scissors. Leo walked up to both spirits, "I agree, at least for now."

Aquarius raised an eyebrow, clearly confused as Leo put a hand on her shoulder, patting lightly. "Now I think I should perhaps pay a visit to Ms. Heartfillia and tell her about our newest member. That is, unless she already figured it out already."

Before Leo could use his magic to go to the human world, Virgo stepped forward.

"Leo, our meeting!?", Virgo chimed in. Everyone else groaned and went back to the meeting.

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand there's chapter one for ya. I'll try to continue the story, but I'm sort of busy with school almost starting and all. Also I thought I should mention I don't check my grammar so please don't critize me to harshly haha. I know I put up a sad mood at the beginning but I'm trying to make it more comical so yeah.**_

 _ **Just in case ya didn't know, Aquarius speaks in third person and I might forget at times to make her speak that way.**_

 _ **Sooo yeah, bye guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hate myself for making these short. I'm kind of a busy person so pleeeease understand.**_

 _ **Anyways, here's chapter two!**_

 _ **Oh and you probably know, Leo is known as Loke by Lucy and her friends.**_

* * *

Lucy was in bed, sleeping when her alarm sounded, it had just struck 8. Yawning, Lucy shut off the alarm clock and sat up. She had a rough time sleeping last night, and it may or may have not been due to a certain tsundere mermaid. She sighed, before slipping from her bed.

After making her bed and having her morning coffee, Lucy had raided her closest and bathroom, preparing to get dressed. Today, she, Natsu, and Wendy(and of course Happy and Carla) were leaving early for a job both picked out yesterday. Usually the three went with Gray and Erza, but those two were busy with other jobs. After dressing up, Lucy walked over to her drawer to get her keys. After opening the drawer, Lucy felt her heart stop.

"What the-?"

On her chain was Aquarius' fully intact key, the exact same one but repaired. She pinched her hand, wondering if this was a cruel dream.

"So you figured it out, huh?", a voice spoke from behind her.

Lucy jumped at the sound, whipping around and seeing...Leo.

"L-Loke? Wha-what are you doing here? What's going on!?", Lucy demanded, more angry than surprised that the pervy Lion was in her room.

"You wouldn't believe it", Leo started,"The old form of Aquarius, 'Eclipse' Aquarius, has been resurrected to fill in Aquarius' place... which explains why the key you got there."

Lucy felt a million emotion swelt up inside her, but she didn't want to break, not right now.

"I don't understand..", Lucy admitted, and the Lion honestly couldn't blame her. After explaining the situation to her, Lucy felt a few tears finding there way out. Memories of Aquarius and her encounters with Eclipse Aquarius ran through her head.

"Listen...", Leo said calmly,"Maybe you should try summoning Aquarius. She would like to meet you, you know."

Lucy nodded, and shakily grabbed Aquarius' key. It now felt foreign, almost like this was her first time seeing the key.

"Open! Gate of Water Bearer!", Lucy shouted, trying hard not to stutter or crack. Biting her lip, she hoped Aquarius wouldn't be bothered by the fact that she didn't summon her in water. A blue magic circle appeared before them, followed by a small whirlwind of water before it disappeared and the little blue haired girl appeared.

"Nice to meet you Lucy!", Aquarius chimmed, again oblivious to the circumstances, "Uh Aquarius is sorry for rebelling against you in the war, she hopes there are no hard feelings for it."

"I-it's okay, don't worry about it.", Lucy gulped the dry lump in her throat."So, you're the new Water Bearer, huh?"

"Yup, and the old one too I guess!", Aquarius awkwardly laughed. So far, she seems much nicer than the blue mermaid, Lucy noted. Flashbacks of Eclipse Aquarius shooting water orbs at her and telling her that she 'doesn't remember her' ran through her mind. She tried shaking off the negativety, especially since Aquarius has been so nice.

Lucy told a bit about herself to Aquarius, before finally settling a contract with her. A thought then popped in her head, turning to Leo she asked, "How is she settled in the spirit world?"

Leo mentally scolded himself, _Oh shoot!_

"...well...um", Leo started, trying to think of what to say." She, um-"

Lucy sighed, and Leo mentally face palmed. Aquarius was still confused.

"There's Aquarius' old house-", Leo suggested.

"She would be all alone!", Lucy replied.

"Virgo-"

"Virgo already takes care of Gemini...", Lucy remembered, then thought," Maybe you-"

" No way!, Besides I go on way to many dates", Leo tried reasoning.

"What's a 'date'?", Aquarius asked.

"Uhhhh-", Lucy desperately tried searching for a response.

"Maybe when you're older-", Leo said, smirking. Untill an annoyed Lucy, grabbed him by the ear and pulled.

"Don't even think about!", Lucy snorted.

"Okay, okay!", Leo mumbled, and with that Lucy finally let go of the smug lion.

"Well then who else do we have?", Lucy asked.

"Hm...", Leo hummed, tapping his foot softly and thinking, "Maybe Aries can take her in? I don't think she would mind, being the sweet lamb she is."

"Yay!", Aquarius cheered, remembering the fluffy pink haired spirit.

Aquarius cheering was interrupted by the knocking outside Lucy's door.

"Hey Luce! Can we come in!?", the familiar voice of...Natsu said. _Oh that's right, Lucy had a mission to go to._

Lucy was about to open it until Leo, being the gentleman he is, opened it for her.

"Sup Loke!", Natsu greeted with his usual grin, then looking over to Aquarius, he asked, "Hey Luce, is that-"

"Aquarius!", Wendy beamed, interrupting Natsu and running past him.

"Don't run child!", Carla scolded upon seeing Wendy unusually rude behavior.

"Ah! Don't shoot water at me!", Happy pleaded, hiding behind a scowling Carla.

Wendy caught Aquarius in a hug, which the blue haired spirit happily returned.

"Wendy!", Aquarius said hugging the sky dragon slayer," Aquarius is so glad to see you again."

Lucy chuckled and explained to a confused Leo that during the period that they battled the eclipse spirits, Wendy had gotten Aquarius and they both settled their differences. They became friends as well.

"Wendy! Don't let that little girl get you into trouble!", Carla instructed, looking coldly at Aquarius. Aquarius shuddered at little in the embrace she was with Wendy.

"Don't mind her, she's just very protective", Wendy reassured the scared spirit, which brought back her smile.

"Soooo what's Eclipse Aquarius doing here?", Natsu asked, Happy nodding, indicating that he wanted to know was well.

"Aquarius doesn't lke being referred to as 'Eclipse'!", Aquarius huffed.

"Geez okay sorry _Aquarius,_ what're you doing here anyways?", Natsu asked.

"Aquarius was respawned after your Aquarius' death in order to take her place as the new Water Bearer", Aquarius informed.

Natsu, being the flame brain he is, was still lost. So Leo had to step forward and quickly explain the situation to them.

"I even got new key", Lucy added, showing Natsu the new key, "Look."

"Oh wow", Natsu replied, inspecting the key.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we really got to get going!", Carla pipped in grumpily.

"Okay, okay Carla", Lucy tried to reason. She turned to Leo, "Can you please take care off her for the time being? Or ask Aries?"

Leo made a relucant face.

"Please?", Lucy made a puppy face. _No, not my weakness._ Leo thought.

"Fine", Leo huffed,"Close her gate."

Lucy smiled, and closed Aquarius' gate while Leo disappeared back into the spirit world in a burst of golden light.

* * *

Leo had taken Aquarius' over to his favorite lamb's home, hearing Aquarius talk alot of stories about her past life along the way. It wasn't until hearing Aquarius' tales, that he kind of felt pity for the younger spirit. The past forms of the Zodiac sounded awful, especially his past form. Aquarius meanwhile doesn't seem as bad as she was made out to be. Leo thought that the blue haired spirit was just playful, even if she was reckless, she really meant well.

The two celestial spirits finally made it to Aries' house. Leo knocked on the door to the comfy white home. Aquarius waited excitedly, Leo noted that she had taken a liking to Aries. Just like their Aquarius, who usually disliked everybody.

 _Knock, knock_

Silence

 _Knock, knock_

No matter how many times Leo knocked, there was no response. Aquarius frowned.

"Maybe Aries is sleeping?", She suggested.

Leo rubbed his chin in thought.

 _"Hey Aries!"_

 _The Lion caught up to the pink haired lamb who was just about to leave the building._

 _"Hm?"_

 _Leo gave her a toothy smile, "Are you free right now? I was wondering if I could take you to lunch."_

 _Aries blushed, was Leo asking her on a date? She was about to say yes when she remembered she and Libra were going to go shopping later and have lunch too. The lamb didn't want to turn down the spirit of Divine Balance, seeing as they never got to hang out much due to different owners._

 _"I'm sorry Leo, Libra and I planned on having lunch and do a little shopping soon, I'm very sorry," Aries quietly said, doing her usual amounts of excessive apologizing._

 _Leo's smile faltered a bit,"Ah, well I guess that's okay. No need to apologize, have fun!"_

 _Aries smiled, the Lion was always so understanding. "Bye Leo."_

 _"Bye Aries-"_

 _They were just about to part ways when Leo turned around._

 _"But we can another time, right?"_

 _"Of course-", Aries blushed, her face now a tomato as she left._

Leo smiled to himself, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Oh that's right, she's out with Libra right now..", Leo told the frowning blue haired spirit.

"Awwwe, now Aquarius has no one to play with!", Aquarius whined, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Uh...", Leo said, trying desperately to search for other options.

"Waaaaah!", now the blue haired girl was in tears.

"Aquarius please stop crying!", Leo started panicking a bit. Damn, what should he do!?

"B-but, Aquarius has no one now!", Aquarius continued to wail.

"...No, because...", Damn, looks like he would have to babysit, "...because you can stay with me."

"R-really?", Aquarius cries pipped down to just sniffles.

"Only for the time being, until Aries comes back."

"Yay!", cheered a now jolly Aquarius, "We're going to play so many games!"

Leo cringed, he already to regreted this.

* * *

Upon bringing the energetic spirit to his home. Somehow, Leo was forced into hide-and go-seek.

And Tag.

And tea party.

He even got his hair into pigtails.

If he refused to play, Aquarius would cry, and loudly. This was abuse. Even more so than Aquarius' insults, heck, even her waves of water that she would launch at him.

Finally, he managed to convince Aquarius to take a break.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm a grown lion!", Leo said in disbelief, handing Aquarius an ice cream cone. According to her, ice cream was her favorite food.

"Thanks", Aquarius said, grabbing her strawberry and chocolate ice cream, "You're the best Leo-sama!"

Leo just shook his head, while slowly eating his already melting vanilla ice cream cone.

"Hey, Leo-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Aquarius wants to know why Lucy-chan and her friends call you Loke, don't they know you're name is Leo?"

"That's what I'm known by in Earthland."

"Why?", Aquarius asked, confused.

Leo, too tired to explain his entire story of the time he was trapped in the human world, reponded with,"Uh...don't worry about it."

"Okay..", Aquarius replied, she really wanted to know, but she also didn't want to be a pest,"Aquarius heard Virgo-chan call you 'Big Brother', why?"

Leo chuckled,"It's just her way of referring to me."

"Oh", Aquarius said, licking her ice cream. A thought suddenly popped in her head, "So what should I call you then?"

Leo grinned, "Big Brother!"

* * *

 _ **I know this is short, but I kind of been rushed lately. I've been busy, and guess what? I've learned how to drive! Please stay tunned for more stories of Aquarius.**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**There's a storm outside so my internet is bad, I know, sucks. So anwyays, here's chapter three!**_

 _ **Also, who here ships Rowen? Hands down,**_

 _ **Everyone ships RoWen**_

 _ **Update: If you haven't noticed, I have done some editing.**_

* * *

"Thanks Aries for taking her in", Leo smiled, watching the playful spirit prance around the lamb's comfy home.

"I-it's no probem Leo, it would be nice to have some company!", Aries quietly said,"Would you like to come in?"

Leo had been outside the door this entire time, chatting with Aries and arranging Aquarius' new living conditions. Which was anytime Aries was busy and couldn't watch over Aquarius, Leo would babysit the spirit of the Water Bearer.

"Thanks for the offer, but I really should get going now", Leo replied, his heart always seemed to beat faster at the lamb's kindness.

"Oh? Busy?", Aries asked.

"I got a date", Leo said casually, he usually always went on dates.

"Oh, uh lucky her. Have fun", Aries forced out, Leo nodded, as usual didn't catch the jealously and envy in her tone.

"Thanks a lot Aries! Hope Aquarius doesn't cause to much trouble", laughing a bit, he turned and was about to leave.

"No problem, have fun!"

Upon hearing that Leo was about to leave, Aquarius ran to the Lion and gave him a big hug.

" Awwwe bye Big Brother!"

"Big...brother?", Aries asked.

Leo just gave her a sheepish grin. "What can I say?"

Aries shook her head and smiled, "See you later Leo."

"Bye Aries, bye Aquarius", Leo left as soon as he got Aquarius to let go of him.

"Leo!", Aries called out to the departing leader of the Zodiac.

"Yes?", Leo turned back to look at the spirit of the Ram.

"I like your hairstyle-", Aries giggled to herself, before shutting the dorr.

"What the-", Leo ran his hand through his hair, and felt...two pigtails. The normally suave Lion blushed. How embarrasing!

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Leo left. Aquarius, who had made herself comfortable in Aries' home, kept busy by telling the lamb countless stories of Aquarius' time. Aries listened quietly, sipping the tea she had made for them. The past form of Aries sounded awful. Sadistic and cruel. Aquarius mentioned Eclipse Aries was especially bad when (eclipse) Leo ignored her. She cringed at the tought of someone so kind like Leo being such a jerk.

"I-I'm very sorry, they sound very mean!", Aries finally had the chance to say,"I'm sorry you had to go through that..."

Aquarius smiled at her kindness, "It's okay, Aries was actually kind of nice towards the people she liked. Even though she sometimes said mean things to Aquarius, Aquarius knew that Aries would never hurt her."

That made the pink haired lamb feel a little better, but she was still ashamed of her former self.

"So, you and my former self were close?", Aries asked, finishing her tea.

"Mhmm", Aquarius responded while nodding her head,"Aquarius was also close to Virgo, Virgo was like a big sister to Aquarius, even if she scolded Aquarius alot. Big brother, er I mean Leo-sama was bossy and strict towards Aquarius, but Aquarius knew that Leo-sama was just trying to protect her. Leo-sama hated it when Aquarius referred to him as 'Big Brother' even though he called Aquarius 'little cub' all the time!"

Aquarius huffed at the last part, before smiling and changing to a better tone. "But Aquarius' most best friend was Scorpio! He was so nice to Aquarius, much nicer than Gemini who always made fun of Aquarius! He was really smart and talented too! Aquarius and Scorpio played cards almost every day, and then he would play games Aquarius liked too."

Aries weakly smiled at the spirit, memories of how close Scorpio and their normal Aquarius were crossed her mind. Guess the eclipse spirits weren't so different after all, they sounded like they had similar relationships to one another.

"I see, you miss him?", Aries asked, to which Aquarius quickly nodded.

"Of course...Aquarius was hoping to get to know your Scorpio better, but he seems- to be ignoring me...", Aquarius sadly mumbled.

The lamb felt very bad,"D-don't worry about it. Scorpio has ben quiet towards everyone, he's going through a rough time right now, that's all..."

"What happened?", Aquarius asked, her interest piqued.

"Someone close to him is now gone...", Aries meekly said, she didn't want to get into the topic.

"Who?"

Aries shook her head, and mumbled,"Sorry but that's Scorpio's business. I'm sorry."

Aquarius frowned, but could understand. "That's okay, Aquarius shouldn't be so nosey..."

Aries tried not to look sad, she thought about lightening the mood with a movie.

She was about to ask Aquarius, but the blue haired spirit beat her to it.

"Aries?"

"Y-yes?"

"How was Aquarius, your Aquarius, like?", she had honestly wanted to ask, Aquarius had a few hints, and they were not good.

Aries softly giggled,"Oh, you have no idea..."

* * *

Almost a week has past by in the Spirit world, and Aquarius was starting to adjust herself to the place. Aquarius was also beginning to get rid of her old habits when she was in her time such as running up to hug Scorpio or cowering away from Aries. And just as Aries and Leo had planned, Aquarius would spend time at either house whenever one spirit was busy.

 _"Hey, big brother?"_

 _"Yes, Aquarius?"_

 _"When are you going to propose to Aries-chan?"_

 _Leo nearly chocked on his beverage, he tried but failed to cover his blush._

 _"Wha-what?"_

And there was the time.

 _"Aquarius can't wait until big brother, Aries-chan and Aquarius become a family!", Aquarius happily chirped._

 _Aries felt as if oxygen had been cut from her,"F-fa-family?"_

 _"Mhmm!", Aquarius bellowed,"Big brother is gonna be the Daddy, Aries-chan the Mommy, and Aquarius will be the love child!"_

 _"L-love ch-child?", Aries managed to squeak,"Wh-where di-did you get that?"_

 _"Big Brother said a love child comes from couples!"_

 _Aries fainted, due to a heatstroke from all the heat and blood rushing to her face._

 _"Aries-chan?"_

Ahem...Aquarius had gotten closer to Gemini and Virgo as well. Aries and Virgo would often set up playdates for the younger spirits, their own relationship getting closer as well. With the arrival of the new Aquarius, the Celestial Spirit World was finally beginning to lighten up. The Zodiac was beginning to feel more like a family. Even Scorpio made a little progress, he was beginning to talk a little more, except to Aquarius. The Scorpion was still a little weary towards hers. Aquarius, trying to talk Aries' advice, tried not to think about it too much.

During the time that the week has flown by, Lucy had't summoned Aquarius.

Except later in the day when Lucy first met her( after she came back from her misson) but Aquarius' didn't count that because Lucy hadn't summoned her to fight, just to talk. Aquarius liked her owner, and Lucy liked her as well. But Aquarius couldn't help but feel that Lucy was still just as sad from what happened to the other Aquarius.

Trying to keep positive however, Aquarius thought about all the happy new memories she had made with her new friends.

Aquarius had learned how to swing an axe from Taurus.

Aquarius would get haircuts and tips from Cancer.

She learned archery from Sagittarius.

Aquarius listened to and wrote poetry with Capricorn.

When she had the chance, she would try to get to know Libra and Pisces better. Whom had a different owner known as Yukino.

And of course, she hung out with Aries, Gemini, Leo, and Virgo. Aquarus also got to meet Lucy's other spirits, the silver keys. She took a special liking to Plue and Lyra.

Oh and not to mention she attended those loooong and boring Zodiac meetings.

No matter how much she tried keeping busy, her mind often wandered to why Lucy never called on her and why Scorpio was so distant towards her...

* * *

A few more days has passed until the day came. Aquarius had felt it. She had been at Leo's home, playing with some dolls he had bought her when she felt herself being pulled from the spirit world. She saw a circle of magic, and water swirling around her body before-

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! _Aquarius!",_ Lucy shouted, as Aquarius appeared out of a stream of water.

"Aquarius!", Wendy cheered, the sky dragon slayer was right beside Lucy, casting some sort of Magic spell that seemed to increase her strength. To Wendy's right was a boy with dark hair, he looked right around Wendy's age.

"That's your friend?", the boy asked Wendy.

"Mhmm", Wendy replied, "She's awesome!"

"Right! Aquarius show that monster what Celestial spirits are made of!", Lucy said, pointing to an ugly sea beast coming out of the water.

"You got it!", Aquarius said, taking out her large urn. Before anyone could blink, Aquarius had shot hundred water orbs out of her urn and at the monster. The ugly beast was pushed back but nonetheless still active.

"Aquarius is sorry", Aquarius apologized.

"Don't be, you tried your best", Lucy replied, turning to Wendy and the dark haired boy, she asked, "You guy's have exhausted all your power, huh?"

Both kids lowered their head in shame, "We're sorry", Wendy said, tired from using her magic.

"It's okay", Lucy said, pulling out a key,"Open! Gate of the Lion!"

A gold magic circle appeared, quickly followed with beautiful rays of light.

"Your prince has arrived", Leo said smugly, as the light disappeared.

"Big Brother!", Aquarius cheered.

"...Big Brother?", Lucy asked unamused, her eye twitching,"You got her to call you that too?"

Leo grinned, "What can I say _?"_

"Just please beat that thing", Lucy said, with a facepalm. Leo quickly beat the monster to a pulp, almost effortlessly. Lucy, satisfied, let him return to his date.

"Celestial magic is awesome!", the dark hair boy commented.

"Yup! Celestial spirits are the best!", Lucy proudly said.

Aquarius, head lowered, shamely said," Aquarius apologizes for being useless in battle. She will try better next time."

"Hey, don't sweat it", Lucy said, putting at hand to her shoulder,"You didn amazing!"

"Yeah, so what if you didn't beat the monster?", Wendy added,trying to cheer up the spirit.

"You were really cool, just wait and you'll be taking monsters in no time", the dark haired boy said.

"Thanks", Aquarius, who was getting to feel better asked," Aquarius would like to know who you are?"

"Aquarius this is Romeo", Wendy informed as Romeo shook hands with Aquarius.

"Nice to meet you! Wendy had told me about you before", Romeo said, looking over to the blushing sky maiden.

"Oh, do you guys hang out often?", Aquarius asked, looking over the two.

"..ah...well...yeah I guess", Romeo responded, blushing a bit. Wendy shyly nodded in response.

"Oh, so you guys are in loooove!", Aquarius blurted out.

"OH DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT CAT!", a flustered Lucy yelled.

* * *

 _ **I really wanted to write that scene so I just had to add it. I missed Happy's "They're in loove" moments. So anyways, again, I know sorry for making these short. But I'll at least try to post more stories for often. Anways, whatcha think? Please reviews. Criticisms are welcome but please don't be tooo harsh on me. Again, remember, I don't check my grammar. Anyways, thanks for reading, I'll try to post more often!**_

 _ **Have a nice day-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My freedom is about to leave me guys :( Just two more days until school starts for me. And probably for alot of you too, tragic, right? Anyways here's chapter four, hope ya'll enjoy.\**_

 _ **Oh and I should warn you guys..**_

 _ **Look out for some Gruvia**_

* * *

 _Alright, time for Aquarius to redeem herself_ Aquarius thought, glaring at the water mage before her. Long story short, a water mage known as _Juvia_ had challenged Lucy on a good ol' one on one(something about Lucy trying to steel some ice wizard) and her master had grudgingly accepted.

Aquarius was deteremined to show her stuff this time. And Lucy is fully aware of this, which is probably(other than the fact that Aquarius uses water magic) why Lucy had specifically and only summoned her. Lucy didn't care so much if Aquarius won or not, she just wanted her spirit to build a higher sense of confidence in herself. But this is Juvia we're talking about, so Lucy will most likely need to summon another spirit for assistance, she kept this a secret from Aquarius though.

" _Graaaay-sama, I hope you're watching this",_ Juvia sang, in a sultry and flirtly tone. Juvia winked towards this 'Gray' who has been watching from the sidelines this entire time, along with the other guild members that decided to watch.

The other guild members looked at him and smirked, some laughed, and some teased. Gray blushed, every inch of his face red, as he tried to shield himself from the rest of the guild members. Juvia proceeded to blow him a kiss.

 _"Errghh",_ Gray mumbled, irked, his eye twitching.

 _"Honestly",_ Lucy muttered, rolling her eyes.

Lucy's little remark didn't go un-noticed.

"Gray-same is mine and I will not rest untill the bitter end to prove my love to him!", Juvia hissed, standing her ground.

"For the last time, I. do. not. like. Gray!", Lucy spat, and then turned her attention to Aquarius, instructing, "Give her everything you got!"

"Aquarius was waiting for you to say that!"

Aquarius held her large gold urn over her head, and with the roaring sound of water, came out a large water serpent aimed directly Juvia. The crowd cheered, and " _Go Lucy!"_ chants could be heard.

"Water Cyclone!", Juvia countered, as a large mass body of water spun directly to the water serpent. Before the two bodies of water could collide, the water serpent simply dodged the attack, moving to the side. While everyone cheered, Lucy was especially loud, Juvia smirked. Of course, she would never fall for such a predictable move.

Aquarius watched in horror as the water mage's body liquidifed, and merged with the stream of water under them. The water serpent simply struck a large boulder that was behind Juvia some meters away before vanishing. Juvia's water cyclone however was still advancing, the spinning mass of water rushed past Aquarius before she could blink, it's target, Lucy. Juvia had planned to struck Lucy and embarrass the blonde in front of Gray.

Lucy screamed in terror as she tried to cover herself, and shield the already too close attack. Without thinking, Aquarius swung her urn towards the cyclone, and in an instance, the urn began swallowing up Juvia's attack. The crowd went wild, and Aquarius sighed in relief as her urn finished sucking up the the entire cyclone.

"Think again", Aquarius head shot back as Juvia reappeared again right in front of her, "Water Slicer!"

"Bubble shield!", Aquarius screams, trying to defend her master and herself. But it was too late, Juvia's attack quickly slashed at both of them. Lucy and Aquarius screamed as they were struck with water, Lucy, using the last force she had left, took the first key she found.

She looked at it. Scorpio. She didn't have time to think, she screamed, "Open! Gate of the Scorpion! _Scorpio!_ "

Aquarius collapsed, she felt a huge amount of her energy and magic drain, and briefly felt as if she was going back to the Celestial Spirit World, but nevertheless she remained. Aquarius was still holding up, she was going to prove herself.

A magic circle appeared, then faded revealing a frowing Scorpio. He remained silent as he looked at Lucy for directions.

"Strike Juvia, Scorpio!", Lucy yelled, trying to stand right. The Scorpio wasted no time, his tail aiming Juvia.

"Sand Buster!"

Juvia was quick on her feet as well, "Water Cyclone!"

The two forces met in the middle of the battlefield, in this case, the stream. Sand and water collided, both trying to dominate one another, but never advancing.

 _This is Aquarius' chance!_ Aquarius thought, forcing herself to stand up. With a violent swing of her urn, a water cyclone(similar to Juvia's) shot out, hitting Juvia directly.

" _AAARGH!",_ Juvia shrieked, tumbling down by the force of mud. Along the way, Scorpio and Aquarius' attacks merged and made a violent force of mud.

The crowd chanted _Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!_ over and over again. It was clear now that Lucy had won, the Celestial Spirit Mage came running to her spirits.

"YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING!", Lucy cheered, she took an arm from both spirits and rasied it high towards the guys, "DON'T CHEER AT ME! IT WAS ALL THESE GUYS!"

Aquarius felt proud as she heard her name being chanted, glancing over to Scorpio, she noticed the Scorpion didn't feel the same way. His face remained expressionless as usual.

"See Aquarius", Lucy beamed, patting the blue haired spirit's head, "I knew you had it in you! Congrats, I am so proud!"

Aquarius felt herself smiling wide at the compliment.

"I couldn't have done it without Scorpio", she said, trying to lighten Scorpio's mood.

As if he didn't hear Aquarius' statement, the Scorpion turned to his master,"If this is all, then I should get going now."

"Scorpio-"

Whatever Lucy was going to say was caught out by the bright rays engulfing Scorpio. In an instance, Scorpio had returned to the spirit world. The Water Bearer felt her heart sink at her fellow spirit's rudeness, she felt a slight tinge of hurt. She frowned, and made a gloomy sigh.

Lucy noticed Aquarius's spirits go down, "Aquarius-"

"Juvia is a failure! Not worthy of Gray-sama's time!", wailed a muddy Juvia, her eyes were red and wet. Lucy was about to scoff at what she thought was Juvia whining, but the water mage did look geniunely heartbroken. The crowds cheers began mumbling, many looking at the stoic Gray.

Juvia's wails didn't sound like they were dying anytime now. Lucy wanted to do something, but a little part of her felt like it wasn't in her place. That little part of her seemed to be right, because she caught a stern ice mage making his way over to Juvia.

"Go away Gray-sama! Don't waste your time!", Juvia cried, she tried to shield her wet, muddy face.

"It does look l'm wasting time", was Gray's only response, his tone cold. Juvia, too dishonored to look up at her beloved, remained crying in the stream of water.

"...because I should be taking you out to dinner right now."

Everyone watched, silent and mouth agape, at the two. Juvia seemed to shy away from the attention while Gray didn't look like he cared at all that others were watching. All he cared about right now was Juvia.

"Gray-sama?", Juvia whispered, her eyes and tears drowning down at Gray's words.

"Don't ever get yourself hurt over me, okay?", Gray said, more like demanded, while he helping Juvia up.

"Juvia can't promise Gray-sama that", Juvia finally admitted after awhile.

"What do you mean Juvia?", Gray said a little bit more harshly this time, a bit disbelieved that Juvia has for once not listened to him.

"Juvia cannot promise Gray-same that she will not get hurt over him", Juvia started, her tone just as serious as Gray's,"Because Juvia will always fight for and stand by Gray-sama's side!"

Juvia didn't say this however. She _demanded_ this, earning a gasp from the stunned ice mage. Her eyes as serious and cold as Gray's.

"Gray will too for Juvia", Gray said smiling, his eyes soft and warm now,"Except when it comes to other men because Gray already knows that Juvia loves him and there is no need too."

Juvia felt her heart break. "And Juvia doesn't need to fight other girls over Gray either", Gray continued, "Because Gray only loves her."

Without warning, the water mage slammed herself in the ice mage's chest, embracing and holding him as if it was her last time. Everyone cheered, a few laughing at Gray's third person response, and others encouraged the couple that finally got together.

"Clean and dress up", Gray told the crying water mage as he helped her out of the water, "I'm gonna take you on the best time of your life."

"Alright, GRUVIA! GRUVIA! GRUVIA!", Lucy cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"What's _Gruvia?_ ", Aquarius asked, looking over at Lucy.

"Gray and Juvia's ship name", Lucy said with a smug smile.

"...ship..name?", Aquarius asked, confused. Then Lucy realized that Aquarius was still new and there was still a chance to perserve her innocence. Innocense became a rare thing in Magnolia after the Fairy Tail fandom began and fanfics became popular. First Aquarius would ask about dates, then couples, then ship names, then asks what's a fanfic, what is fanart, and before you know it she would start reading her first fanfic. Oh god no, not the fanfictions.

"..er...nevermind", Lucy finally decided.

"...oh okay", Aquarius responds, Lucy sighs in relief.

"Hey Lucy?", Aquarius asks after awhile.

"Hm?"

"What's Nalu?"

* * *

It felt like a nice day in the spirit world, and Virgo and Gemini decided to pay Aries and Aquarius a visit for a usual playdate. While Virgo and Aries were chatting in Aries' living room, Aquarius and Gemini were in Aquarius' room.

"So guys...", Aquarius began, hugging her knees.

"What's up Aquarius?", the twins responded at the same time, bouncing in the air.

"Aquarius knows she had asked this many times already", Aquarius began, her voice sounding concerned,"But Aquarius really wants to know why Scorpio is ignoring her."

Both spirits were quiet for awhile, not knowing what to say.

"...he's just going through a rough time right now", Mini was the first to reply.

"Yeah, he's been acting like that before you came", Gemi followed, attempting to reason with the water spirit.

"Aquarius has heard that one before", Aquarius sadly remarked,"But why does he act more distant towards Aquarius? Aquarius hasn't done anything to Scorpio..."

Aquarius trails, leaving the spirit of the Twins stunned.

"Aquarius. We can't tell you. Not yet", Gemini finally broke.

"Why not!?", Aquarius harshly demanded, she was starting to get fed up with "we can't tell you".

" It's not our choice", Gemi countered.

"Leo instructed us too", Mini timidly said,"Because Scorpio said not too."

Feeling stupid, Aquarius apologized to Gemini. It wasn't Gemini's fault or anybody's, she was just being pushy.

"Aquarius will try to understand", huffed the sad spirit,"Now if you excuse Aquarius, she has to use the restroom."

"Poor Aquarius...", Mini moaned, as soon as Aquarius closed the door behind her.

"I know...what should we do?", Gemi inquired.

Gemini remained silent for a moment.

"Mini", Gemi finally said.

"Gemi", Mini responded.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", Gemi asked.

"Gemi, I always know what you're thinking", Mini timidly replied, a bit scared at the sinster idea.

* * *

 _ **I enjoyed putting Gemini in the story, they're right around eclipse Aquarius age right? What can those little no good doers be thinking? Stay tunned...**_


End file.
